Moonlight
by fangirlwithfanfiction
Summary: Sophie Foster turns up in LA only to complete her training. Once done, a certain Nate Getz convinces her to stay. [season one onwards!]
1. cast & playlist

**MOONLIGHT**

SUMMARY: Probationary Agent Sophie Foster is transferred to the OSP Team in LA to complete her training and as a replacement. Childish, quiet and smiley, the team don't think much of her. A Dr. Nate Getz does.

CAST:

Adelaide Kane _as_ Sophie Foster  
↳ _I never did get that Chinese you offered._

Peter Cambor _as_ Nate Getz  
↳ _And, of course, no one is listening._

Daniela Ruah _as_ Kensi Blye  
↳ _Are you all done teasing me?_

Chris O'Donnell _as_ G. Callen  
↳ _You ever just want your partner to shut up?_

LL Cool J _as_ Sam Hanna  
↳ _When did I become everybody's mom?_

Barrett Foa _as_ Eric Beale  
↳ _I don't think anybody saw that coming._

Linda Hunt _as_ Hetty Lange  
↳ _We are your family._

Matt Bennett _as_ Alfie Foster  
↳ _You know I was right._

Daniel Radcliffe _as_ James Foster  
↳ _I didn't ask to be the baby of the family._

Colin Firth _as_ Andrew Foster  
↳ _I raised monsters._

PLAYLIST:

 _And now your song is on repeat,  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
_ **Symphony / Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson**

 _You've been scared of love and what it did to you,  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
_ **I Feel it Coming / The Weeknd**

 _I'd be fallin' for you, baby,  
and I just can't stop  
_ **Moonlight / Ariana Grande**

 _Well, I know that you're around cause I know the sound,  
I know the sound of your heart  
_ **The Sound / The 1975**

 _You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind_ _  
_ _I can't see anything 'coz this love got me blind  
_ **Too Lost In You / The Sugarbabes**

 _We love a lot_ _  
_ _So we only lose a little  
_ **Death Valley / Fall Out Boy**

 _Girl, you know I want your love_ _  
_ _Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
_ **Shape of You / Ed Sheeran**

 _Come take a walk on the wild side_ _  
_ _Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
_ **Born To Die / Lana Del Rey**

 _The mixture hits you hard_ _  
_ _Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart  
_ **One For The Road / the Arctic Monkeys**

 _And when your plans unravel in the sand,  
What would you wish for, if you had one chance?  
_ **Airplanes / B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams**

 **A NOTE:** this has no relationship to Change. Completely different. Also, it starts from Season 1, which is why some characters are missing.


	2. sophie meets team

**MOONLIGHT – one** **⇾ '** **when were we told that we're getting a newbie?** **'**

Sophie pressed the buzzer next to the gate. In her hand was her tightly clutched locket, and the other held a small blue goat. "Hello?" a voice said, muffled by the speaker.  
"Um, Sophie Foster. Trainee agent?" Sophie said, feeling slightly awkward. She was very uncomfortable around new people, from the fact she could no longer sing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Well, she could, but everything would just become worse.  
"Oh, yes. I'll send someone down to get you. Wait there," the voice said, before it cut off. A few minutes later or so, the gate moved up and a man moved forwards. "Sophie Foster?" the man asked.  
"Mm-hm," Sophie said, smiling. He was really tall, and somehow reminded Sophie of Neville Longbottom.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look a little young."  
"Sure, sure," Sophie said, showing him her NCIS badge.  
"Alright then, follow me." Sophie stepped inside, and the man pressed a button, causing to floor to move up.  
"I'm Nate, the psychologist for team," the man said, holding out his hand.  
"I'm Sophie. But you already knew that," Sophie said, shaking it. Nate smiled at her. Before he could ask any questions, they elevator suddenly stopped. "Ready?" Nate asked.  
"As I'll ever be." He opened the door to show a hallway full of many people. Sophie almost instantly squeaked. Instead, she stayed close behind Nate as he moved through the room, heading towards the stairs. She caught a lot of people staring at her blue goat. She knew it was a little bit childish, but Sophie needed it. She even had a medical note for it. Just in case. She took a deep breath as they reached the stairs, where it got quieter. "I think they're on call with Director Vance, so shh," Nate said, holding a finger to his mouth. Sophie nodded. Nate opened the door. It looked very similar to the MTAC room back in D.C. "Do not forget to brief Agent Foster when she arrives," the Director was saying. He obviously couldn't see the other two come in. "You can tell her yourself," Nate said, as the approached the screen. The three people in front of it turned. "Agent Foster," Vance said.  
"Yes, sir," Sophie replied.  
"One last thing I forgot to mention. Your training will be finished off in Los Angeles. When it is finished, you get the choice to stay in LA or come back to D.C. Likewise, you may be able to be a liaison officer in the U.K," he said.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Your first case here is working on capturing terrorist Lindsay Terquill. She's been spotted in the LA area. The team will brief you on the rest."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Agent Foster?"  
"Sir?"  
"Loosen up. Have a little fun." Sophie slightly smiled and looked down.  
"Absolutely, Director. I will have a riot."  
"Good luck." The feed cut off.  
"Have a riot? What does that mean?" one of the guys at the computers asked.  
"To have fun. Have you never heard of it?" the guy shook his head. _Americans,_ she said internally. On the outside, she was being introduced. "Everybody, this is Probationary Agent Sophie Foster. She will be working with us to complete her training," Hetty said. Sophie had already met Hetty. "Sophie, theses are Agents G Callen," the man closest to her nodded. "Sam Hanna," the man next to him smiled and shook her hand. "Kensi Blye," the only other lady in the room smiled and wave. "And our techie, Eric Beale," the man at the computer smiled. As Hetty turned around, she said one last thing.  
"You've got five minutes for questions." The team immediately turned to Sophie, who now looked slightly alarmed.  
"Where are you from?"  
"The UK."  
"Family?"  
"I'm the oldest triplet, Alfie's in the middle- he's an MI6 agent, along with my dad. James is the baby out of the three of us, but he's in the Royal Navy and the first to have kids. Not so baby anymore. My mum was also in the Royal Navy, but died whilst out in the field. We were twelve."  
"Why do you carry around a cuddly toy?"  
"Medical reasons."  
"Are you sure you're old enough to be here?"  
"I just turned twenty-nine."  
"What do you want written on your grave?"  
"Sold her soul to Fall Out Boy. Literally, and I have no regrets. They could ask me to jump off a bridge and I probably would with no question."  
"Did you go to university?"  
"Yeah. I studied Geography, Geology and Songwriting."  
"Are you really sure you're old enough to be an NCIS agent?"  
"Yeah."The team turned to Nate.  
"Do you mind if we do a psychological evaluation?" Callen asked.  
"Kay."  
"Nate?" The tall man stood there for a couple of moments, resting a hand under his chin which was also rested on top of his other arm. He looked deep in though.  
"You're quite childish, but mature when it's needed. Although you look like you couldn't hurt a fly, you probably very tough on the field. You prefer to have secrets, and don't like to open up, even if you're a crier. You're a night owl, and very family-orientated." Sophie, admittedly, was stunned.  
"You got all that just from looking at me?" she said. Nate nodded and smiled.  
"It's kind of my job," he replied. Sophie nodded.  
"Cool."  
"So, what have we got left to train you on?" Kensi asked. Kensi did seem really nice.  
"Um, interrogation, undercover and, you know, investigative skills," Sophie answered.  
"Great. How about we get started?"


	3. sophie's first crime scene

**MOONLIGHT – TWO** **⇾ '** **No one in this room is married.** **'**

"So, first day. How are you feeling?" Kensi asked.  
"Like I've been in a room full of dogs," Sophie said, sniffling. Kensi gave her a look. "Oh, sorry. I'm really allergic to dogs. I went out for a run this morning, but I picked the wrong time. Who walks their dog at five am?" Sophie said.  
"How allergic?" Kensi asked.  
"Well, once, a few years back, my boss at the time brought his dog into work for something. Uh, the moment they were in the room, I started to sneeze, and a few minutes later, my throat closed up. He was halfway across the room," Sophie replied.  
"Wow. That's pretty serious."  
"It's slightly sad. It means I can't have a dog, but instead I have three cats." Kensi stopped what she was doing.  
"Three?"  
"Yeah. It's because back in- oh wait, I'm rambling. Sorry," Sophie said, sitting down.  
"It's okay. Trust me," Kensi said, smiling. "I'm just so happy to no longer be the only girl in a sea of dudes."  
"I know how it feels. When my mum died, all my brothers just teamed up on me. Dad didn't seem to mind." Kensi stood up straight and patted Sophie's shoulder.  
"Well, I've got your back," she said. Sophie smiled, but before she could reply, Eric whistled. "That means we follow him," Kensi said, seeing how confused Sophie was.  
"Oh," Sophie replied, moving to walk with Kensi.  
"Think about it. We could go on weekends away, spa trips..."  
"You go to the spa?" Sophie asked.  
"No. You?"  
"No. I mean, it's just so expensive."  
"Exactly! I could be spending my time working."  
"I know I literally just met you, but I like you so much," Sophie said. Kensi smiled. 

"Okay, team," Eric said, as the last of the group entered the room (also known as: Gee. He let Sophie call him that). "Today's case- murder down in the local food store, involving a Petty Officer Danielle Rusa."  
"What do we know about her?" Sam asked.  
"Thirty, one tour, and apparently decided to retire just last week. In fifty-three days, she'll no longer be a marine. Married, no kids."  
"Okay, well, let's check out the crime scene."

"Am I looking for anything in particular?" Sophie asked Kensi.  
"Well, is there anything that catches your eye?" Kensi replied.  
"Uh..." Sophie looked around the scene. "That," she pointed at a can of beans with blood. "Could it have fingerprints? I mean, maybe it was thrown. This isn't the tin aisle."  
"Good," Kensi said, bagging it. "What else?"  
"That bullet casing," Sophie said. "I thought he wasn't shot though."  
"An attempt," Kensi said, also taking the casings. "Not bad," she added, patting Sophie's shoulder.  
"Thanks."

Whilst the boys were talking possible motives, Kensi and Sophie found out about the can of beans.  
"So," she whispered. "Fingerprints just came back. They belong to an unknown person who they are scanning for now."  
"Cool," Sophie replied. "So, uh, when did Gee and Sam get married?"  
"What?" Kensi asked, a bit louder.  
"Yeah. They're married, right?" Sophie said. Kensi laughed for a little bit, then left the room. "Kensi, where are you- this doesn't answer my question!" A few minutes later, Kensi came back.  
"They're not married. No one in the room is married," Kensi said, laughing.  
"Actually, that sounds kind of lonely," Sophie replied.  
"But, I can see what you mean," Kensi said, patting Sophie shoulder.  
"See! Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Okay." They stared at the two for a bit long.  
"Are you sure?" Sophie sighed.  
"Not so much now," Kensi replied. Sophie lightly whacked Kensi's shoulder.  
"See!" This got everyone's attention.


	4. sophie sees brother

**MOONLIGHT – three** **⇾ '** **this is weirdly fascinating** **.'**

 **Okay, okay, this may seem a little bit early, but we get to meet one of Sophie's brothers. They're very important.**

"What's in the flask?" Kensi asked, as Sophie rushed into the pen.  
"Uh, tea. Why, you want some tea?" Sophie asked, setting everything down.  
"Sure. So, you like tea?" Kensi replied, watching as Sophie pulled out two mugs. One said 'morning brew', whilst the other said 'emergency brew'.  
"I don't just 'like' tea. Tea is everything. It's a weakness, it's a strength, and if I could, I would marry tea," Sophie said, pouring it out. Kensi stared. "Sorry. I just really love tea." Kensi smiled.  
"Well, no one knows tea like a Brit," Kensi replied, taking her mug. Just then, Eric whistled. "Off we go," Kensi said. They entered the ops centre to see a paused video of the beach on the big screen.  
"Two people murdered," Eric said.  
"Your first big case," Kensi said, nudging Sophie. Sophie smiled. She'd only been with the team for just over three months, and they'd only done smallish cases.  
"An American and British lieutenant, who retired to work with MI6. According to Hetty, we will have to work alongside MI6, although we get main jurisdiction. Apparently, he should be here any moment now," Eric informed the team. He seemed to be trying not to smile.  
"Hey, Soph," Sam said. "Didn't you say your dad was MI6? And your brother?"  
"Yeah. Alfie," she said.  
"Speak of the devil," a voice said from behind. The team turned to, in fact, see Sophie's brother Alfie.  
"Alf!" she said, smiling.  
"Soph!" he replied. "Before we go anywhere, is that tea?" he asked, pointing to her mug.  
"Yeah," Sophie replied.  
"Lovely," he said, taking the mug from her hands.  
"Oh, what- hey!" she said, watching as he downed it. Kensi started laughing.  
"I think we should go to the crime scene before on breaks out here," Gee said, trying to usher everyone out the room.

"So, your brothers kind of bully you, then?" Nate asked. They were both sat in the break area, with some more of Sophie's tea. He had to admit, it was pretty good.  
"Mmh. When I was seventeen, they used to wake me up with their underwear. They wore their underwear for like, a week straight," she said, shivering. Nate snorted. "But, they do have their good days. When I was younger, I used to end up in hospital a lot, and they were there every single morning before school, and every single evening from when they got out of school until visiting hours were over. They used to try and stay with me, but obviously only my dad was allowed to do that."  
"I bet they're real proud of you," Nate said, taking a sip of his tea. "You know, being without them for so long."  
"Yeah, they are. I mean, at first, it was so hard, because all of a sudden, I was alone. I used to pass out at training and shake so much. That's why I carry Timber-" she held up her goat- "with me. Then, I realised that I just had to make friends, and I'll be okay. Of course, they try to visit when they can, and same goes for me. James says that once he retires, he wants to move to America."  
"But there's no way you're the oldest," Nate said, placing his mug down.  
"Yes way. Two minutes between me and Alf, and three minutes forty seconds between me and James."  
"Not a lot of time," Nate said.  
"No, but we were caesarean babies. I was born at exactly nine pm. And, if I ever have children, it's more likely I'll have triplets than just one child. However, that does make pregnancy more risky for me, considering we were born just under two months early."  
"You must've been tiny!"  
"Yeah. Just under three stone."  
"This is weirdly fascinating," Nate said. Sophie laughed.  
"Isn't it? I did child development for one of my GCSEs. I got an A*, even if it was more controlled assessment than exam."  
"Alright, lovebirds," Kensi said, even though she knew they weren't. Sophie rolled her eyes. "We got a hit on the BOLO. Me and your brother are going to check it out. You're coming too. Let's go!"


	5. sophie has an admirer

**MOONLIGHT – five** **⇾ '** He sounded as if he didn't have time for this. **'**

 **Ahhhh this is so bad and I'm so sorry but I really wanted something up for you guys!**

Seeing Sophie flustered was a very, very weird experience for everyone. Even Sophie herself, who never got flustered. It all started, though, because she had a 'secret admirer'.

Basically, every time Sophie went to her desk, there was a love letter already there. Of course, it did not disclose the name of who wrote them, but instead just left it as 'anonymous'. It annoyed Sophie greatly, because she liked to be in control of her life at all times, but also because all the male members on the kept on teasing her about it. On top that, Kensi had now adopted the nickname 'lovebirds' for whenever she caught Sophie and Nate chatting, which made Sophie slightly embarrassed to talk to him.

She just couldn't win.

However, at some point during the day, Kensi had decided enough was enough when the postman arrived at Sophie's desk for the seventh time that day. It was a paperwork day, and the team would send Sophie to get things signed by Hetty. It was a different postman each time.  
"That's it; I'm conducting an investigation," Kensi said, standing up. Everyone looked at her.  
"On what?" Nate asked. He and Eric were hanging out in the bullpen because they were bored.  
"Those letters," Kensi replied, narrowing her eyes at Sophie, who was reading the latest letter. "Do you still have all the envelopes?"  
"Yeah," Sophie said. "They're in the bin."  
"Dish them out. We'll start there."

"So," Eric said, walking into the room. "Forensics just came back on the envelopes. They got a partial fingerprint, and want to know what to run it against."  
"Well, it would have to be someone who knows where you work. Who knows?" Gee asked, turning to Sophie.  
"Apart from my brothers? Just everyone here," Sophie replied, frowning at the paperwork she was doing.  
"So, tell them to run it against everyone who works here," Gee said.  
"Alright," Eric said, walking back out. "Wait. Where did Kensi and Nate go?"  
"They're seeing if anything went to my apartment," Sophie said, now helping herself to some food. "Kensi would've invited me, but I think she thinks I know, and that I'm just hiding it." Sophie looked up when she felt all three men left stare at her. "I don't, by the way. Know."  
"Okay," Sam said, smiling.  
"I don't!" Sophie insisted.  
"If you say so," Gee replied. Eric walked away laughing.

"Nothing at your place. Apart from this," Kensi said, holding up a bunch of Chinese takeaway menus.  
"Ooh," Gee said, snatching one from Kensi's hand.  
"Not that that matters. Forensics came back. They got a print," Eric said, coming back in the room again.  
"Who is it?" Sam asked. He sounded as if he didn't have time for this. Eric simply looked at Nate.


	6. sophie gets frustrated

**MOONLIGHT – six** **⇾ '** **I don't think anybody saw that coming.** **'**

"Did you see that coming? I didn't see that coming," Sam said. They were all (except Nate and Kensi) in the OSP centre, so that they could watch Kensi interrogate Nate. Eric, Sam and Gee were leaning against the table, watching Sophie pace back and forth.  
"I don't think anybody saw that coming," Eric replied.  
"Everything's going to be so awkward, now," Sophie said, sounding genuinely panicked.  
"What, you don't like Nate?" Gee asked.  
"No, I like him perfectly fine, but right now, I'm happy to stay as friends. How do we be friends after this?" she exclaimed. Gee stood up straight.  
"Soph, we don't know what kind of relationship you came out of, but that was almost five years ago. It's time to move on," he said. "This'll help."  
"We don't even know each other that well!"  
"You talk to Nate more than anyone else, except Kensi," Eric pointed out.  
"And it's very obvious; anyway, you like him back. You're so bothered, it's funny," Sam added.  
"Not helping," Sophie said, glaring at them.  
"We're just saying," they said simultaneously.  
"Are they about to start the interrogation?" Hetty asked, walking into the room.  
"Uh, yes," Eric said. They watched as Kensi went into the room.  
"I am so not ready for this," Sophie muttered.  
"Chin up, child," Hetty said.

"Why is there any need for an interrogation?" Nate asked, as Kensi walked into the room.  
"You like Sophie," Kensi said simply.  
"Yes," Nate replied, wondering what she was getting to.  
"You sent her these letters?" she asked.  
"That was me," Nate said.  
"Why?" Kensi asked.  
"I thought they were a much nicer way to express my feelings."  
"But you didn't sign your name at the bottom."  
"Because I knew you would get to this."  
"You also talk to her more than anyone else on the team."  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
"Because Sophie's interesting to talk to. She can make me laugh. I like her smile."  
"Sweet," Eric muttered. Sophie glared at him again.  
"What does that have to do with talking?" Kensi asked.  
"Don't know. I just like her smile," Nate replied, shrugging.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, can I have one of those Chinese menus you brought back?" he asked. Kensi rolled her eyes and leaned forwards. Quietly, so the others couldn't hear, she whispered, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."  
"Got it," Nate replied, slightly nervous.  
"Good. You're good to go," she said. As Nate left, she looked at the camera. "Callen, I knew it. You owe me five dollars, now," she added.  
"You were betting on this?" Sophie said to Gee. He nodded.

"Hey," Nate said, catching up to Sophie as she headed for the elevator. It had been a long day.  
"So, you fancy me, huh?" she said, feeling like smirking.  
"Yeah. I didn't want to be, err, forceful about it. But I understand if you don't like me back. As long as you're happy, that's good enough for me," he replied, walking alongside her. Sophie stopped and smiled at him.  
"I don't feel ready to be in a proper relationship just yet, but maybe we can take it slow. Baby steps," she told him.  
"That sounds fine. I don't want to push you," he said. "How about we start with a Chinese?" he added, holding up a menu Kensi gave him.  
"Chinese sounds good," Sophie said, smiling.


	7. sophie gets caught

**MOONLIGHT – seven** **⇾ '** **Does he strike something up in you?** **'**

 **So I kind of skipped chapter four. Whoops. Oh, and do you guys prefer G or Gee?**

 **EXTRA CHARACTERS:**

Eric Christian Olsen _as_ Marty Deeks  
↳ _I am good looking._

"Today," Eric started, looking around at the group. "LAPD have the lead in the jurisdiction of the case."  
"What? We have to deal with them?" Kensi moaned.  
"Who? What? Why?" Sophie asked, slightly confused.  
"It means we have to share a case, and that can happen for many reason," G explained. Sophie nodded. "In this case, we are sharing with the LAPD, as the victim is someone they've been after for a long time. I think the liaison officer is Marty Deeks..?"  
"That is correct," a new voice chimed in. Everyone turned around to face the door. "Marty Deeks, LAPD." He held up his badge to prove it.  
"Deeks. I'm Agent Callen, and these are Agents Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Eric Beale, Nate Getz and Probie Sophie." Nate snorted.  
"What?" Sophie exclaimed, swinging round to look at him.  
"Probie Sophie," he repeated, before bursting into laughter. Sophie glared at him. "Okay, I'm done," Nate assured her. "Wait- yep, done." Sophie was still glaring at him.  
"Be nice to him, Soph," Eric defended. "He let Kensi interrogate him for you."  
"And only you," Nate added.  
"Maybe we should head out to the scene," G suggested, before a fight started out.

"Soph!" G shouted. Sophie turned around. "Come here." She walked over to where G was standing, along with Sam and Deeks. It was directly where the victim had bled out to death. "What's obvious about the car?"  
"There's blood on the seat," she suggested.  
"Why would that be?"  
"Um, maybe he was shot, or cut, or it could've been from the crash."  
"Anything to suggest it was a bullet?" he prompted.  
"Uh... yeah, those little holes in the car seat. They look as if they came from the back."  
"Was the door open?" Sam asked an officer.  
"Yes, sir," the officer confirmed.  
"Well done, Soph. We'll just have to wait to see if the ME finds the bullet."

"So," Kensi started, like many times before. "That Deeks guy, what do you think his deal is?" Sophie raised her eyebrows.  
"I think he's got a girl. Why? Does he strike something up in you?" Sophie inquired.  
"Pfft. No. I wonder why he went into the police force. I mean, he could've been a model or something."  
"Kensi."  
"What?"  
"Are you sure you don't fancy him?"  
"I'm sure."

Later on, the girls were sent on a quest with Deeks to go and pick up someone to interview. Deeks was on the back seat.  
"You and Nate do anything fun last night?" Kensi asked, trying to stay concentrated on the road.  
"Yeah, actually. He took me out to a fancy Italian place. I thought we were just going to get a Chinese takeaway. But it was nice. Like, really, really nice. What about you?" Sophie threw back. She was eating some crisps.  
"I-I saw a movie with an old friend," Kensi stuttered.  
"Is that code-word for alone?" Kensi nodded. "Why didn't you ask me to come along?"  
"You were busy," Kensi muttered. They'd stopped at a red light. "Plus, I'm used to going out alone."  
"And I'm used to being the only girl on the dinner table. My brothers always got served first." Sophie sat up in her seat to turn and face Kensi. "But I'm not the only girl at the dinner table. And you don't have to go to the cinema alone. I love Nate, but chicks before dicks. I got you, girl," Sophie added, lightly slapping Kensi shoulder.  
"Chicks before dicks," Deeks mused, leaning forwards to hear their conversation.  
"Wait, you just said love. You love Nate?" Kensi assessed.  
"Oh, look at that, green light," Sophie said quickly.


End file.
